Beyond you
by Sweet Snowflake
Summary: Due to one terrible accident, Mimi stays in coma... During her sleep alot will happen to her... Outside, who is going to stay by her side all the time to protect her? And who is she going to see first when she finally open her eyes? Matt or Tai?
1. When actions show more than thoughts

Beyond  
  
When actions show more than thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! This first chapter is just about the romance going between Mimi/Matt and Sora/Tai before the story really begins... Please, I hope you like it... My first Digimon fanfiction...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked around, into the cold night that made a shiver pass through her spine. There was nobody near. Everything was silent. With a sigh, she let her body sit on the green wooden bench of the park where they were supposed to meet. Far away, she could hear the whispers of waves collapsing with rocks from the beach. Closing her eyes and lifting her head, she breathe the cold air of a November night... Waiting for him to come. She opened her eyes and looked at the moon up in the sky, like a white candle softly iluminating the trees, the flowers and the bench she was sitting on. The stars, revealing an ifinite dark "blanket" of unknown worlds and legends. These thoughts scared her. So many things to know out there and yet.... they were stuck on this small Planet that was a closed door to other histories and secreats. She found herself thinking about him... Matt Ishida. How was their relationship going... Were they friends or more than that? A sudden crack on the ground turned her atention. It was him... She observed his blue eyes, his blond spiky hair... He had his hands inside his jeans' pockets and was looking straight at her. She looked away uneasy with his presence. He walked towards her and sat relatively close to her. So close, that she could hear his calm breath. They remained like that, silent, as the time passed by them. Just enjoying each other presence. Their hearts beating fastly, not knowing what to do or say. She looked back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, still not saying a word.  
  
"Mimi..." He said breaking the scary silence between both of them. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Insecurely, he put his left arm around her shoulders and she smiled at his warm touch, putting her arm around his waist. Several minutes passed like that, but nothing last forever so, not wanting, they had to part from that embrance.  
  
"What is happening between us, Matt?" She finally asked looking blankly into the stary sky above. He followed her gaze and sighed, confused with her question.  
  
"I don't know..." He replied taking her hand on his. Surprised with his gesture, she smiled faintly and shook her head.  
  
"Matt... What do you think about me?" She asked gazing into his eyes. "I need to know if we are just friends or more than friends... Truth is... that I'm confused inside."  
  
"Mimi... Why are you asking all these questions?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought we were getting along well!"  
  
"That's my point! We ARE getting along well... More than well, in fact!" She confessed getting up. "We seem like were dating but yet, we seem like just two friends! Sometimes you act like you are expecting more... But other times you become cold and distant from me... I don't understand!"  
  
"Mimi..." He whispered also getting up to get next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You see..." She walked back, leaving him astonished. "That's what I'm talking about! You kiss me and hug me... But you don't show friendship or love... So, I need to know... Are we-"  
  
"Shee..." He cut her off placing one finger on her soft pink lips. "Just feel me..."  
  
With that whisper coming from his mouth, he leaned his forhead on hers and put his hands on her cheeks. Holding her breath, she didn't move from where she was, feeling his soft kiss growing to one passionatly kiss. Her arms and hands automaticaly studying his back. His hands going down from her cheeks to her shoulders, to her arms and stoping on her waist. Feeling his hands on her skin under her blue sweatshirt, she pulled him back parting that contact. He looked at her in confusion. She just looked at her shoes hiding her blushing face.  
  
"I guess... This says it all... Then..." She said between gasps to find her breath again.  
  
"Do... you feel the same way?" He asked, again, putting his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him as a cold breeze blew, waving her hair. Staring at him, she nodded doubtful. Not saying a word and letting the silence win over them once more they remained like that for brief moments.  
  
~~  
  
"Are you ok?" The eleven years old, little Matt asked to the little Mimi who was crying on the floor because of the fall she gave while running after her friend Sora. Mimi looked at his eyes and shook her head.  
  
"My knee is hurting!" She cried putting one hand on her bleeding knee. He blinked at her and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not that bad!" He conforted her. "It will pass soon enough!"  
  
"Really?" She asked cleaning her wet eyes.  
  
"Really really!" He nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Looking at him, she giggled remembering that day five years ago. He glanced at her hearing her giggling voice and frown a eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind. I was just thinking of something." She said in a grin. He nodded slowly and aproached her. She looked up at his blue eyes trough her kind brown eyes and smiled as he placed his hands on her waist. Under that vast universe of planets, stars, stories, miracles and legends they kissed lost in each other.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, far from the park where Mimi and Matt shared their love, a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes held her boyfriend's hand tight on her.  
  
"Tai... What are you thinking?" Sora asked bringing Tai back from his thoughts. Tai stared at her and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing... Don't worry!" He answered still in a dreamy way. She smiled tenderly and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! So, what do you think? Hum... Was Tai thinking about a certain person...? Well, I really hope you liked it... I know it's not much of a first chapter but... Please review and tell me your opinions! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Darkness

Darkness

         "And that's it for today!" Mr Nazuya said, hearing the school bell ringing and warning them it was lunch time. "Make sure to leave the room clean. Well, see you tomorrow." He said leaving the classroom to the students. Mimi Tachikawa placed her hands on her desk and making some effort pressing the dark brown wooden desk with them she rose to her feet. 

         "Getting old Mimi?" She heard a voice, she knew perfectly well, from behind. She turned to face Tai and gave him a quick smile.

         "No, I believe it's laziness taking control over me." She said turning to put her books and school material in her school bag. "I'm so tired. I had to study all night for the coming tests of next week. But I think I'll do fine... If I survive till next week." She yawned. Tai laughed and softly tapped the girl on her shoulder. 

         "Welcome to students life, my friend!" He said making her giggle happyly. "Listen, Sora and I are gonna have lunch outside in the benches. She must be already there, I don't see her anywhere around... When she has an idea... Oi...  Wanna come?"

         "Oh... I'm not sure... I'll be there just to interrupt you two!" She said picking her brown school bag from the floor.

         "Interrupt? No way!" He laughed again. "Come on! Make us some company! I think Matt is coming too, right there Matt?" Tai looked over at where Matt was talking with some class mates. The blond boy blinked at them and nodded in a 'Whatever' sigh. Mimi laughed at his confused reaction and nodded at Tai too. 

         "Ok then! Shall we go?" She asked smiling at the boy who grinned and politely made way for the girl to pass. 

***

         "Sora!!!!" Tai called waving at her as they approached the girl who was waiting impatiently for her boyfriend to come so they could start eating. "Mimi and Matt will eat with us, kay?" Sora smiled softly as she saw them and waved back. 

         "Sure!" Sora called back at them. I guess... Though these words never left her mouth, escaping through a sigh. Sora just wanted some time alone with her boyfriend after classes and yet, Tai would do anything to always bring people with him ever since they were supposed to meet in some place. She, sometimes, got lost in her thoughts about it... _What if Tai doesn't want to be alone with me? Or, what if he doesn't really want to be with me..?_ As her friends approached them, she shock her head lightly and forced a smile, trying to forget what was hunting her mind. She heard an "Are you ok?" coming in a whisper from Mimi and for a moment she looked into the girl's eyes and thought about telling her "No..." But instead, she smiled and said she was fine. 

         The four of them sat there, eating and talking happyly with each others, breathing the moment so they would never forget those times.

         "Hey you wanna come to the cinema tomorrow night?" Tai brought up the question. Sora looked at him in disbelief. They were supposed to go together. But she said nothing... why argue? She looked at the ground as a her eyes started watering. But she let out a small laugh and held back the tears. _Why cry? There's no reason for that. _

         "You mean as a double date?" Mimi asked for her friend's surprise. Sora and Tai looked from Matt to Mimi. 

         "Yeah.... As a double date!" Sora smiled at the news. She never thought those two would get along. She knew they were close but she never thought they would go into a relationship. "Seriously? You two...?"

         Mimi regreated ever asking that question. _No! There's no "You two" It's not a double date! I'm not dating Matt! He doesn't feel the same way..._ She looked at Matt, waiting for a reaction from him. She noticed he kept a serious expression in his eyes, like always, but this time it was different.. He was thinking about them... about her... 

         "Yes." He said to Sora. Mimi gasped slightly as her eyes widened hearing that simple word. The simple word that made her heart beat fastly. _So he feels the same way after all... Or.. no..._ "Yah Sora.. We're going as a double date." 

         "Well, wow! Congratulations you two!" Sora kept her surprised face as she looked at them. "Ahah! I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me Mimi? This is so cool!"

         Mimi just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. But then, something caught her eye, Tai was silent... looking at the ground. Not like him at all. But she left him alone. She didn't want to bother his thoughts.

         They all finished their lunch half an hour later. It was time to go home now. As they cleaned everything and put their things back into their bags, Mimi placed her hand softly on Matt's. The boy's blue eyes looked at her. 

         "Can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked trying to sound serious. The boy nodded as they watched Tai and Sora walking ahead of them. "Matt are we... Did you really mean it?"

         The boy said nothing. He put his hands on Mimi's shoulders and gently led them to a hug. A hug that seemed to last forever. He closed his eyes as he felt her head on his shoulder. As for his hands, they made way to her back, but he noticed her arms were still stretched down. She made no effort to move them from where they were. "You didn't answer me..."

         "Do I need to answer?" Matt asked, kissing her right cheek.

         "Matt I need to know it! Didn't our conversation three days ago that night helped? I need to know what we are damn it!" Matt pulled from the hug. "I need to hear the words!"

         "I don't know!" He found himself almost yelling at the girl. She was taken back... Those words echoing in her head. "I love you, you know that. But I don't know if we're ready to go into something strong! What if something happens and we have to break up? Would you make it? Would I make it without you?"

         Brief moments passed by. Her eyes locked on his. Her mouth slightly opened. An expression of confusion kept in her features. "I hate you Matt!" Her eyes filled with tears now, she found what she was saying meaningless. "I hate you!" She yelled again. "For making me believe in something that just wasn't there!" With that, she ran away from him, passing by Sora and Tai who had stopped waiting for them. She heard them call her name but she didn't stop. Suddenly, images crossed her mind. She, her parents, her friends laughing, she, laughing as well, her class-mates, her teachers, Sora, Tai, Matt, the car...

***

         "Think she's going to be ok?" She heard voices very distantly ask. Places and people going around her very quickly. She waited. But there was no answer back. She closed her eyes as darkness took control of her.

***

         "How did this happen?" Sora asked with her voice fading away. She kept her head on her hands. Her eyes were red from crying for hours. She was there, sitting on a chair of the hospital they brought Mimi. Next to her, Tai kept his eyes locked in the white floor. His expression was empty, caught up in the infinitive. He couldn't hear, speak or move. Matt was there too. Sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and resting his head on his knees. The image of her covered in blood from her arm, was floating in his head. Mimi laying there on the ground. I t was stronger than him. _How could I let this happen?_

         _It was because of me... Mimi... I was so stupid... I was afraid to lose you and now... there's the chance I might not see you again.. No! That won't happen! I won't let that happen! _

         Sora got up, noticing the doctor coming with her parents. She walked towards them. "When can I go see her?" 

         "Tomorrow... I ask you to be patients with her state of being." The doctor said. She looked at her parents and saw her mother crying on her husband's shoulder. 

         "Is she going to be ok?" She asked. The doctor shrugged slightly.

         "I cannot tell you yet-

         "Just say it!" Sora yelled getting agressive. 

         "Very well." The doctor answered glancing at her parents. "She entered in state of coma. That's all I can tell you." 


	3. Spirit

**Spirit**

_"H- Hey? .... Can you hear me? Hello?" _

Mimi's crimson eyes opened slowly and felt an intense white light burning them. She blinked a couple of times before finally open them. A warm tender breeze blew, waving her fringe. When her vision turned clear, she looked up, up to the fresh green leaves of a tree upon her that let the light trespass between the spaces of each leave, iluminating her body. The branches remained moveless as only the leaves trembled in the clam wind. Around her, birds were chirping, flying from tree to tree, free as they were. Under her back, she felt a soft grass massaging her, pressing on her arm's skin and feet.

"Ah you finally woke up!" She heard a voice from her right. Mimi slowly sat up and felt that soft grass on her hands. She looked to her side. A pair of blue eyes stared at her as soon as she looked at them. She gasped. _Matt?_ The boy's lips formed a tiny small at her confused and yet, happy glow in her eyes. The girl looked around at where they were. Shiny green hills mushroomed all around the yellow-flowered plain and in front of them, the crystal blue water of a huge lake waved slowly. A few more steps and Mimi could feel the water on her feet. But she didn't move from where she was. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The boy asked following her gaze through the landscape.

"What is this place?" She asked, she noticed her throat hurt a little, so her voice came out a little hoarse. The blue-eyed boy looked back at Mimi. For Mimi's surprise, he smiled... but it wasn't the same smile the Matt she knew had. It was a genuine smile, a caring smile she thought she would never see upon Matt's face.

"This is the world Spectrum. We are in the Waterfall plains." The boy informed her. Mimi blinked confused.

"What do you mean Spectrum world, Matt?" Mimi asked, getting up and narrowing her eyes to see clearly the horizon of the plains where the hills stood. She noticed a mist forming. She felt Matt getting up fastlly after her, but this time his eyes showed surprise.

"How do you know my name?" The blond boy asked approaching her. Mimi's eyes widened and her face suddenly turned pale... She just remained in front of him staring at his mysterious blue eyes that kept looking at her in an expression of curiosity. "I am prince Yamato Ishida. Prince of Dillet city. You... you... just came falling from the sky while I was sitting here. At first I thought you were an angel." With those words, Mimi noticed his cheeks turning a light red. "I never saw you around here too, so I am almost certain you aren't from this world. But... you know my name..."

"I... I don't know how to explain from where I came... I don't remember... But when I saw you, I kinda knew who you were, but not a prince!" She let out a small laugh. "You remind me of someone, of Matt. Hell, you are Matt! But... not the Matt I knew. I'm so confused. How did I end up here?!"

()()()

"Can we see her?" Sora asked the doctor who nodded slowly. Sora gave one step forward to the hall of the many rooms of the hospital but a hand caught her arm firmly. She looked back.

"Let me go first." Matt told her, his gaze down to the floor. Sora abruptly let go of his grip as her eyes turned mad at him.

"You think I'll let you even see her?! You were the reason this happened to Mimi." She whispered so her parents wouldn't hear. Matt's eyes were soon filled with water. Sora let out a small laugh at his reaction. "You're just a coward."

"Do you think I wanted that to happen? Mimi is the most important person in my life." Matt squeezed his fists as to let go of the pain. But it was impossible. Sora lowered her head and turned her back at him. Matt walked past her, towards Mimi's room. Minutes later, Matt was outside the door. He rounded the door knob carefully and entered the silent room. The beeping of the machine next to the sleeping girl echoed in the room as he sat down on a chair next to her bed. He placed his head between his hands and let the tears fall for the first time. He looked up to see her. Her face was pale and her lips were a dead pink. He rose his right hand and caressed her face slowly as his fingers studied her forhead, down to the curve of her nose and stoping on her fragile lips.

"I'm sorry..."

()()()

Mimi felt a hard pain inside her chest. The boy next to her placed his hands on her shoulders to support her as she closed her eyes.

()()()

Soon, Mimi was inside the room where she remained sleeping. She looked at the Matt next to her bed. _Matt! _She cried out, though he couldn't hear her. _Matt I'm here!! _ The girl walked up behind him, avoiding looking at her own body. Her arms tried to hug Matt from the back but she trespassed him as if she was a hologram.

"Mimi..." She heard his voice. "I never meant for this to happen... I just didn't tell you what you wanted to hear because I was afraid... guess I'm really a coward." The boy kept his gaze on her features. _Matt!! Don't.... _"I know I'm not much of a help here, but I want you to come back... Please be strong Mimi. Come back to us... come back to me..."

_Matt..._

_()()()_

"Are.. are you ok?" The blue eyes of the prince met hers again. Mimi noticed he was still holding her.

"Yes.. I'm ok, thank you. I- I just sa- I felt a little dizzy." She answered. "But I'll be fine.

"Yamato!!" They heard a familiar voice calling. Matt roled his eyes at the sound of the voice. "Matt Goddamnit! Where were you? Everybody in the castle is worried sick! Why do you--?" A dark brown haired girl yelled coming from the bushes. She stoped as she looked at the girl in Matt's arms. "What the-? I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ONE DAMN MINUTE ALONE! YOU ALWAYS SPLIT FROM THE CASTLE AND LOOK AT YOU? YOU ALREADY DREW ATTENTIONS!"

"Humm... This is my sister... Sora..." Matt introduced. "Sora... this is.."

"Mimi!" The girl said quickly. "Sorry I didn't say before. Hey... Sora! I'm glad you're here too!"

"What do you mean? I don't know you..." Sora said frowning an eyebrow.

"She came falling from the sky... She doesn't remember a thing." Matt explained.

"Ah anyway, you don't look good... What are you waiting for Matt?! Take her to the castle! We must take care of her!" Sora yelled at her brother. "Where are your manners?!"

"Aahh..." Matt scratched the back of his neck. "Yes! Let's go then!" He said. He whistled as if he was calling for something. "Garurumon!" He called. Seconds later, strong footsteps were heard until it approached them. A huge kind of wolf appeared coming from behind.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled as she turned to see what it was.

Matt laughed and picked her hand. "It's ok, Garurumon will take us to Dillet city. Right there friend?" The wolf only nodded. They climbed to its back and it took off with the three. Mimi couldn't explain what she was feeling... She was so confused, so surprised to be in that place. She didn't know what she was doing there, why she saw herself minutes before, when she had just seen Matt in a room where she remained asleep, but she couldn't feel touch, she couldn't touh him. And then a second later, she was again at that place with them... They were the same, but in another worlds, she was in an alternative world she didn't belong.

()()()

Matt looked at the sleeping girl one last time before the doctor dragged him out of the room saying it was time for another person to come see her.

==========

Oy... this is turning a little confuse... I never thought about making it like that... heh! But many adventures will still come! Thak you for the kind reviews! See ya next time!

Small preview for the next chapter: The cry

"Ever heard about Memory orbs?"

"I hate you!"

"Mimi.. it's me... Tai... I- Imiss you..."


End file.
